1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension system that supplies enhanced cushioning in high heeled footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
High heels are a very popular footwear choice due to their elegant style and increase in virtual height of the wearer. However, certain challenges relating to high-heeled footwear exist for both the consumer and manufacturer. Despite their popularity, high-heeled shoes require a certain set of skills to wear effectively without losing stability or falling down. Moreover, there typically is a loss of comfort as compared with flat-soled shoes. For instance, the foot is positioned at an awkward angle for sustained periods of time with the toes pointed in a plantarflexion position.
The shock absorbing qualities of such high-heeled footwear can be extremely poor. In the construction of a typical high-heeled shoe, the attachment of the heel component to the sole of the shoe may require a very rigid connection in order to keep the heel component from moving fore and aft or side to side during a normal walking gait. The possibility for such movement is high because of the large lever that the elongated heel creates. With all of the forces focused on the distal end of the heel, a large torque is placed on the point where the heel component meets the shoe sole. A non-rigid connection can quickly deteriorate. In this case, the heel would eventually detach from the shoe sole.
While a rigid connection provides needed durability, it negatively impacts the shoe's ability to cushion the user from the ground. Given that cushioning and protection from the ground are primary functions of footwear, the inclusion of a stiff, high-heeled shoe can detract from one of the fundamental purposes of footwear.
The benefits of style and the increase in virtual height for the wearer are often desirable enough for the user to overlook the discomfort often found in many high heel shoes. However, daily episodes of wearing high-heeled shoes that provide sub-par cushioning can lead to long term disabilities including back injuries, joint discomfort, bunions, heel spurs, and other foot injuries.